falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Anti-materiel rifle (GRA)
|weight =20 |value =5600 |baseid = }} The Hécate IIKey art detail on the side of the AMR - "Hécate II" anti-materiel rifle (GRA) is a weapon in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal. Background Utilizing an ergonomic, metallic skeleton design with a free-floating barrel, the .50 Hécate II is a bolt-action, high caliber precision weapon intended for use against materiel and hard targets. For balance, the rifle includes a tapered barrel and a large muzzle brake to reduce recoil to manageable levels. Unlike most rifles, the AMR was designed from the ground up to be used at long and extreme ranges: It lacks any kind of sights, featuring instead a mounting rail for high powered scopes and a forward bipod mount.Weapon appearance and behavior. Characteristics left|thumb|Hécate II expanded The GRA variant is similar in design principle to that of a sniper rifle, delivering a high-powered shot at long distances with great accuracy. It is specially chambered with a larger caliber for hardened targets, and as such has extremely high damage and low weapons spread, and is scoped with a magnification level of 3.13x. The damage benefits of the rifle are offset by the fact that it is bolt-action, greatly lowering the rate of fire and resulting in a low damage-per-second, and the weapon itself without modifications weighs in at 20 pounds, making it one of the heaviest shoulder-fired weapons in the game. The gun's recoil is extreme, causing each shot to push the player back a few inches. The Gun Runners' Arsenal variant differs from the standard anti-materiel rifle, in that it was specially constructed by the Gun Runners to accept weapon modifications. Durability The anti-materiel rifle (GRA) can fire a total of about 470 standard rounds, the equivalent of 59 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Modifications * Anti-materiel rifle custom bolt - Increases rate of fire by 20%. * Anti-materiel rifle suppressor - Reduces noise made by the weapon, but does not silence it. * Anti-materiel rifle carbon fiber parts - Reduces weight by 7 pounds. Variants * Anti-materiel rifle - the common variant found in the Mojave. * Oliver anti-materiel rifle Comparison Locations * Gun Runners, sold by Vendortron. * Hidden Valley, sold by Torres. * Various merchants around the Mojave Wasteland. Notes * This variant costs ten more Action Points to use in V.A.T.S than the standard variant. * If the Trigger Discipline trait is taken, the rifle's custom bolt cancels out the decreased firing speed penalty. * Even when upgraded with the suppressor modification, the rifle is still not technically silenced. Missing a target will still sometimes alert enemies to the player's presence, unlike other rifles, such as Christine's CoS silencer rifle. * Utilizing the Heavyweight perk and the carbon fiber parts modification, this weapon's weight can be reduced to 6.5 pounds, making it one pound heavier than a varmint rifle, and two pounds lighter than a service rifle. This will significantly increase the weapon's desirability for players who wish to travel light. Behind the scenes * The anti-materiel rifle was influenced by the PGM Hécate IIJ.E.Sawyer of Formspring and is named after it, due to Sawyer being sick of Barrett sniper rifles being featured in games.I based the anti-materiel rifle on the Hécate II because honestly I was/am sick of seeing Barretts in games and I think the Hécate II looks better. - Frog Helms Fan Club response * As displayed on the key art, the anti-materiel rifle had a different scope that is more in-line with its real-life counterpart. Bugs * When attempting to purchase the gun from the Gun Runner's Vendortron no matter the number of caps in your inventory, it may gray out the purchase price of the rifle as if you don't have enough. * Sometimes, when dropped with all modifications, the rifle will appear as if no modifications were added. * Sometimes, even if you have the mods, you will not be allowed to put them on the gun. * Sometimes, when you zoom in the scope bugs out and prevents you from sniping with the scope. Turning off the system and reloading a save file will fix this. Sounds Gallery Anti-materiel rifle 1.png|Anti-materiel rifle (GRA) with the carbon fiber parts modification Anti-materiel rifle 2.png|Anti-materiel rifle (GRA) with the custom bolt modification Anti-materiel rifle 3.png|Anti-materiel rifle (GRA) with the suppressor modification Anti-materiel rifle 1 2.png|Anti-materiel rifle (GRA) with the custom bolt and carbon fiber parts modifications Anti-materiel rifle 1 3.png|Anti-materiel rifle (GRA) with the suppressor and carbon fiber parts modifications Anti-materiel rifle 2 3.png|Anti-materiel rifle (GRA) with the custom bolt and suppressor modifications Anti-materiel rifle 1 2 3.png|Anti-materiel rifle (GRA) with all modifications GRA anti-materiel rifle.jpg|Anti-materiel rifle (GRA) in use lil.jpg FNV1big.jpg|The AMR in key art Category:Gun Runners' Arsenal weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons de:Panzerbüchse (ADW) es:Rifle antimaterial (GRA) nl:Anti-materiel rifle (GRA) ru:Крупнокалиберная снайперская винтовка (GRA)